


Stargazing

by SadakoTetsuwan



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 4, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week, Road Trip, Sleeping Under The Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadakoTetsuwan/pseuds/SadakoTetsuwan
Summary: Day 4: Road Trip---a.k.a. omg that poor air mattress D:





	Stargazing

The set-up might not have been ideal, but Hanzo couldn’t help but grin at how the air mattress crammed into the back of Jesse’s truck bowed inward, urging the two of them together, just as it had for every other night they'd spent sleeping under the stars on this trip.

“Alright, so what about that one?” McCree asked, pointing to a well-known cluster of stars.

“The red star of the Taira does eternal battle with the white star of the Minamoto,” Hanzo explained. “Also, in the spring when it sets in the West, the belt spells ‘ _iri_ ’, so it is time to plant rice. Then in the fall, the belt stands in the East like the drying racks for rice, meaning it is time to harvest. Although,” he continued, chuckling softly, “Farmers didn’t need such signs to know it was time to plant or harvest. They just used a regular calendar.”

“Heh, same here—like, when the moon’s full in September, it’s called the ‘Harvest Moon’, but every farmer knows when it’s harvest time, and it ain’t got nothin’ to do with the moon,” McCree smiled, snuggling closer to Hanzo under his serape.

“Mmm, that’s the _Tsukimi_ moon—it’s said to be especially beautiful,” Hanzo mused, his eyes sliding shut as he allowed himself to be cuddled.

“I’ll say,” McCree murmured, kissing Hanzo’s forehead and earning a soft, pleased tone from the other man.

“Where are we driving to tomorrow, love?” Hanzo asked, nuzzling against Jesse’s neck and enjoying the warm scent of the cowboy.

“Hell, let’s see where the day takes us,” McCree murmured, his hand rubbing gentle circles into the small of Hanzo’s back. “An’ speakin’ of that,” he purred, the mattress making odd noises as he shifted closer, earning a laugh from Hanzo.

“I will never not worry that this bed is going to pop, with what we’ve done to it,” he grinned, playfully tugging up Jesse’s shirt.

“Heh, the night we finally destroy this thing, the trip’s over,” McCree laughed, kissing at the strong lines of Hanzo’s neck, relishing the power they suggested.

“Maybe we should go easy on each other, then,” Hanzo grinned, “I’d hate for our vacation to end prematurely.”

“You wanna look at the stars some more, honey?” McCree asked.

“Hmmm,” Hanzo toned, “Look at the stars…or make you see stars,” he smirked, his fingers slipping past Jesse’s waistband. “Perhaps you can help me decide which I’d rather do?”

“I’m a gamblin’ man,” McCree grinned in reply, “I’m willin’ to take a chance with this poor ol’ mattress tonight.”


End file.
